Thriller
by Caatty
Summary: AU/AH. Los chicos tienen que actuar en un musical, bailando ni más ni menos que, Thriller, de Michael Jackson. En memoria de, Michael Jackson, el rey del Pop, Forever and ever. One-shot.


Disclaimer:_**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta trama.**_

**Thriller**

—Repíteme por que debemos hacer esto, Bella.

—Porque si lo hacemos nos darán puntos extras para la universidad, amor —conteste.

Estábamos en el teatro de la escuela. El profesor de teatro, el señor Cooper, había reclutado un grupo de estudiantes para hacer un musical. Como nadie se unía a su idea luego dijo que daría puntos extras que nos servirían para entrar a la Universidad. Aún así nadie se le unió. Por pena y porque nos convenía, mis amigos, novio y yo, decidimos unirnos.

Rosalie, lo hizo solo porque Alice la amenazo con quemar sus vestidos Channel. Alice, lo hizo gustosa, le atraía la idea de personificar a un zombie. Emmett, también se unió gustoso, al igual que Alice; quería ser un zombie. Jasper, se apunto solo porque Alice estaría, y porque como todos le gustaba Michael Jackson. Mientras Edward, no quiso estar fuera porque yo se lo pedí.

Íbamos a bailar Thriller. Alice se encargaría de nuestro vestuario. Debía admitir que nunca fui gran bailarina, al contrario, era la persona más torpe del planeta, pero me serviría para la Universidad. Tenía miedo, a tropezar y terminar en el hospital y también a ridiculizarme más.

—Esta bien, chicos, hay que elegir quién hará el papel de Michael Jackson. —dijo el profesor.

Los únicos que estábamos en el teatro éramos nosotros seis, sin contar al profesor. Solo faltaba que un grillo hiciera ese típico sonidito.

—¡Yo quiero serlo! —chilló Emmett levantando su gran brazo.

—Emmett, creo que lo justo es elegir por los dotes de baile de cada uno.

Emmett refunfuño y bajo el brazo.

—Esta bien, los hombres deben hacer un paso de baile característico de Michael Jackson.

Se me helo la piel al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso el profesor no pensaba? Michael Jackson tenía movimientos únicos, difíciles que solo a él le podían salir fluidos y bien ejecutados.

—¿Frente a todos? —pregunto Jasper.

—¡Somos solo seis, Jasper! —grito Emmett a todo pulmón mientras reía. Alice y Rosalie le dieron un leve codazo.

Nosotras bajamos del escenario y dejamos a los tres chicos allí. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que comenzarán. Esperaba ansiosa ver como lo hacían Jasper, Emmett y Edward. Este ultimo, mi novio, bailaba bien; es decir, las pocas veces que habíamos ido a fiestas él lo hacía genial.

—¿Quién va primero? —pregunto el profesor.

—¡Yo! —exclamo Emmett.

Edward y Jasper dieron un paso atrás y esperaron a que Emmett comenzará.

Emmett comenzó a girar, al principio lo hizo bien, pero después dejo de hacerlo y cayó del escenario aplastando al profesor Cooper en el camino. Oh, mi Dios. ¿Eso era real? El chico más grande de la secundaria Forks había caído sobre el menudo profesor… ¿Enserio?

Nosotras fuimos allá rápidamente.

—¡SIGUIENTE! —grito el profesor mientras ayudábamos a sacarle a Emmett de encima.

—Oh, Dios. Mi cabeza. —se quejo Emmett mientras se sentaba junto a nosotras.

Las chicas y yo estábamos tratando de contener las risas. Emmett se había visto tan cómico. Mire al escenario y me encontré con Jasper y Edward carcajeándose como locos.

—Emmett, serás un zombie. —dijo el profesor.

—Esta bien. No importa, quería ser un zombie desde el principio.

—Ahora el siguiente por favor.

Jasper dio un paso adelante. Tomó aire y comenzó. Lo hacía muy bien, dio un giro, y luego comenzó a caminar hacía atrás. Pero no calculo bien, y termino cayéndose del escenario aterrizando sobre las cosas de utilería. Estuve a punto de soltar una gran carcajada, pero me retuve.

—¡Jazzy! —grito Alice mientras se dirigía ayudarlo.

—Error de calculo. —dijo Jasper mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se sentaba junto a nosotros.

—Lo siento Jasper, no puedo elegirte, serás zombie también.

—Esta bien.

—Ahora tú, Edward.

Puse total atención, mi novio. Estaba tranquilo, como siempre. Me miro y guiño un ojo, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Edward comenzó. Estaba sorprendida, Edward lo estaba haciendo perfectamente, dio los giros y ni siquiera mostró señales de mareo, camino hacía atrás y no se cayó del escenario. Cuando termino, volvió a guiñarme un ojo.

Todos nos levantamos de los asientos para aplaudir.

—Edward, tú tendrás el papel principal. —Edward respondió con esa sonrisa torcida tan irresistible.

—No conocía esta faceta tuya, amor. —dije mientras lo abrazaba.

—¡Esto es injusto! —reclamó Emmett.— ¡Eddie puede hacer esos pasos solo porque tomó clases de baile!

Me gire hacía Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos. No sabía eso.

—Eh, yo… —Edward bajó la mirada.

—Ya, chicos, no lo molesten. Lo que pasa Bella, es que cuando teníamos seis años Edward y yo hicimos una apuesta.

El que podía elegir más juguetes en el centro comercial, ganaba y el perdedor debía hacer lo que el ganador quisiera.

—En esos tiempos no sabía que mi hermana era una maniática de las compras. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Comenzaste desde pequeña. —dije mirando con horror a Alice.

—El asunto es, que yo le dije que debía tomar clases de baile conmigo.

—No importa, te veías tan sexy. —le di un corto beso en los labios.

—Lo se, mi hermano lo hace bien, pero; nadie se compara con el Rey del Pop. —dijo Alice.

**N/A:** Ok, esto va en memoria de el rey del Pop, MJ-Michael Jackson-. De verdad adoraba su música, a pesar de no haber crecido con él, mis padres si. Dios, cuando me entere de que había muerto... no lo podía creer, creí que era otra mentira, pero cuando hasta los del _New York Times_ lo confirmaron... u.ú . Esto es sin sentido, esta corto, pero es lo que surgió. Lo siento u_ú. Haber, unas aclaraciones, todos son humanos, Alice, Emmett y Edward son hermanos, y todos ya están de novios Ok? ;D. Hayy, no se que más decir... solo:

**Michael Jackson sera por siempre el ****Rey del pop**_**,**_** Forever and ever. **

Kisses**. **


End file.
